


Move In With Me

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim asks Tony to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move In With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Move In With Me  
> Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/Tim McGee  
> Rating: 18+/NC-17  
> Summary: Tim asks Tony to move in with him.  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt NCIS, McGee/DiNozzo, moving in together.  
> Kink: D/s relationship  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Tony is so good at this, at knowing exactly what he wants. He thrusts shallowly as Tony sucks and licks and strokes. Tony pulls back a little to tease the head of Tim's cock.

"So good, Tony. Feels so good."

Tony keeps going, trying his best to make Tim lose control. He's close now so he puts his hand on the back of Tony's head, a signal to stop.

"Good boy. Touch yourself."

Tony strokes his cock as his Dom fucks his mouth. It's fast, rough and exactly what Tony likes. When Tim comes he almost gags but swallows what he can. His hand stills.

"Keep going, Tony. Want to see you come."

Tim crouches down and kisses him, he brushes some come from the corner of Tony's mouth with his thumb. "Open."

Tony obeys and sucks Tim's thumb clean as he strokes his cock. Tim closes his other hand round Tony's and together they stroke until Tony comes. He sags against Tim who praises him and tells him how beautiful he looks.

"Love you, Tim."

"I love you. Move in with me."

Tony pulls away. "Is that an order?"

"No. Of course not." Tim realises his mistake. He shouldn't have done this with Tony in a vulnerable moment. He kisses Tony quickly. "I'm so sorry. I picked the worst time to ask. Let's get cleaned up. I'll do dinner, you have a shower and we'll talk then."

Tony is quiet as Tim gets dressed. He almost says something but then grabs a towel instead and heads to the bathroom. As Tim looks in the refrigerator he hopes he hasn't panicked Tony. They never discussed where this was headed but Tony stays here quite often. Still it's not every night and maybe Tony wants his own place for some alone time. They've only been together five months but Tim would like it to be permanent. When Tony comes in from the bedroom he's in pyjamas, at least that means he's staying the night.

"Hope chicken's okay."

Tony nods. Tim pours the sauce over the chicken breasts and puts them in the oven. He peels a few potatoes and Tony switches on the tv. A few minutes later Tim joins Tony on the couch.

"I'm sorry about the way I asked. I didn't think about how it might seem to you."

Tony mutes the tv and turns towards Tim. He curls his legs up and one hand goes to his collar, fiddling with the metal loop on it. "Apology accepted. I don't have an answer for you yet. I like the way things are. I love that you love me and I want to be with you but you can have too much of a good thing."

"You think you'd get tired of me?"

"The other way round but it could happen either way."

"Tony I, well from my side I don't see myself getting sick of you. I miss you when you're not here and then I started thinking of the nights you go to your place. I wondered if you wanted space."

Tony shrugs. "Sometimes. I like it here but when it's just me I have nobody to impress. After doing it all day at work it's tiring to try and please you too. Other times you make it better because I know you love me and your approval means so much. If I were here all the time I might end up disappointing you."

Tim rests his hand on Tony's knee. "It isn't all on my terms you know. We have sex when you're here because we've missed each other but if you moved in we wouldn't have to do it all the time. I'll always be here when you need to submit but that isn't all we are."

"I do like the sex."

"Me too, Tony."

"You like your peace and quiet for writing. What if I annoyed you?"

"Then we'd talk about it or you could watch tv. They have these fancy things called headphones now."

"Well lots of my clothes are here already and our toys have sort of merged."

"See if we lived together it wouldn't matter who owned which clamps or ropes."

Tony leans in and kisses Tim. "I'll move in."

"You're sure? No pressure from me."

Tony nods, almost hitting Tim's head with his. "Yeah. I'm sure."

"If you wanted, you could keep your place for a month or so just in case and if it's all going well we can try things without a safety net."

"I'd like that."

Tim goes to put on the potatoes and gets some frozen carrots to put on. When he returns Tony is sitting on the floor near the tv.

"Just trying to see what room you have for my DVDs."

"We could move the wooden unit from your place."

"We might need to."

Tony is sorting through the DVDs when he holds one up. "Hey we both have the original Ocean's Eleven. We should donate one. No point having it twice. We also both have Casablanca."

"Nope. That's yours. You insisted I needed to watch it as it's a classic."

"Oh yeah. Seriously, Tim, Waterworld. I might have to reconsider this relationship."

"It was on sale. Stick it in the donations pile. Dinner's almost ready."

Tony smiles and turns back to sorting the DVDs. It's nice to see him being cheeky again. It's when he's too quiet that Tim worries. He smiles as he drains the water off the potatoes. Tony said yes, there's bound to be issues but he said yes. He can't stop smiling all during dinner, even when Tony tells him he looks a little scary. After dinner he loads the dishwasher while Tony cleans the table. They pick a movie to watch and Tim lies on the couch with his head on Tony's lap. He grows sleepy as Tony plays with his hair and has to be steered towards the bedroom when the credits roll. Brushing his teeth seems like a huge chore but once that's done he falls into bed with Tony who kisses him goodnight. He may have bad timing, but now he's glad he asked, because many more nights like this would be wonderful.


End file.
